Digital video streams typically represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video can be used for various applications including, for example, video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. A digital video stream may contain a large amount of data and may utilize substantial resources, such as processing, transmission, and storage resources. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques.